The Longest Week EVER!
by Rose0404
Summary: Dally gets hit in the head by an old lady's purse and starts telling the truth...FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! And TwoBit plans to take full advantage of it! So far: fairy greasers, furbie obsessions, Sheldon, Dally in church, and DARRY IS REALLY BEYONCE! WTF!
1. Day One: Furbies and crazy old ladies

**

* * *

**

Day One: Furbies (and crazy old ladies)

* * *

_3rd Person: Dally's POV..._

Dally groaned. '_What the fuck happened?!'_

"Dally! Dally, you OK?!" He heard Johnny say. But it sounded all weird and slowed down. "Dally!"

"J-Johnny?" he mumbled, before drifting into the darkness...

_3rd Person..._

"Yeah Dally?" Johnny whispered.

"Johnny...Johnny! Where for out thou Johnny?!" Dally mumbled, tossing and turning on the hospital bed.

The entire gang was there, thinking '_What the hell was that?!'_

"Um, Dally?" Johnny asked, nervously.

"NO! DON'T EAT THE CHICKEN BRAINS PONYBOY!!!" Dally screamed.

"Yeah, Ponyboy! Don't eat the chicken brains!" Two-Bit teased, grinning.

"Shut up!" Ponyboy muttered.

"DON'T LET THE EVIL FURBIES TAKE ME!!! SAVE ME KEITH!!" Dally screamed, sitting up and looking around wildly with blank eyes.

Two-Bit's eyes narrowed. "Oh, he did _not_ just call me Keith!"

"OMFG!! DARRY IS REALLY BEYONCE IN DISGUISE!!!" Dally was still screaming random shit, and pissing everyone off.

"OK, is he really delirious or is he just messing with us?" Sodapop asked.

"I. Am. Not. Fucking. Beyonce." Darry growled.

"I think he's really out of it." Ponyboy said with a worried look.

"FAIRY GREASERS ARE ATTACKING!!"

At this point the gang didn't know whether to be worried or to laugh their asses off.

Then, Dally suddenly slouched down.

"Dally?" Sodapop asked.

Dally looked up with a blank expression, and spoke in a creepy monotone. "Must. Kill. Bob."

"Who the hell is Bob?!" Steve demanded.

"Aww, jealous?" Two-Bit teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Steve shouted.

"Kill. Bob. Kill. Bob." Dally repeated.

"It's OK, Dally! You don't have to kill anyone!" Johnny said, worried.

Dally groaned, and looked up with his usual 'What the fuck are you looking at?!' expression. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" Dally demaned.

"Wellllll, you called me Keith, told Ponyboy not to eat chicken brains, went all Juliet on us,said fairy greasers were attacking, said Darry was Beyonce in disguise, and asked me to save you from evil furbies." Two-Bit said, with an I'm-such-an-ass smile.

"But I love Furbies!" Dally said, then his eyes widened, and he clamped his hand over his mouth. "Why the fuck did I just say that?!" he demanded.

Everyone stared at him. "I don't know." Johnny said slowly.

"Oh, good! He's awake." A blond nurse said.

"Damn right I am! Now what the fuck is wrong with me?!" Dally demaned.

"Well, it appears that little girl really kicked your ass! You're lucky you didn't die! But it did do some damage. I'm afraid that your brain is forcing you to tell the truth." the nurse explained. "It should only be temporary though."

"She didn't kick my ass!" Dally growled. Then, before he could stop himself, he said, "Her grandma did." Two-Bit and Soda snickered. The rest just stared. Dally's eyes widened again, and he said, "Her little chihuahua nearly bit my leg off! And she had pepper spray!"

By now, even Darry was struggling not to laugh. Two-Bit grinned evilly, "What was that you said about Furbies?"

Dally clamped his hand over his mouth, and his face started turning red from trying to hold it in. Finally he shouted out, "I love them!! They're so cute!! I have the world's second biggest collection!"

Two-Bit's grin widened. "Second biggest?" he asked.

"Yeah, that little girl has the biggest, and I was trying to steal some of her Furbies!" Dally said, before clamping his hand over his mouth again. "How long will this last?" he asked the nurse, miserably.

"Oh, only about a week." she replied, cheerfully.

He glared at her, then groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "Just kill me now!" he muttered.

"Aw, come on Dally. It won't be that bad!" Johnny said optimistically.

"I love it when you're optimistic. It's so cute!" Dally said, then burying his face in his pillow.

Johnny blushed bright red, Ponyboy, Steve, and Darry gawked, while Soda and Two-Bit attempted to keep from laughing. Attempted.

"This is going to be a _very_ interesting week!" Sodapop said, snickering.

Dally just groaned.

* * *

**a/n: Rose0404: Ya, this is my first Outsiders fic.**

**Dally: DIE!!**

**Rose0404: NOOO!! SAVE ME DARRY!!!**

**Darry: Ah, no.**


	2. Day Two: Confessions of a teenage hood

**

* * *

**

Day Two: Confessions (of a teenage hood)

* * *

Dally had crashed at the Curtis' house that night. Much to the brother's amusement, he had admitted to listening to boy bands in his spare time. When he wasn't playing with his Furbies, that is.

"Hey, Furbie Boy! Wake up!" commanded a grinning Two-Bit.

Dally cracked open an eye and glared, before replying, "Shut the hell up, _Keith_!"

Two-Bit sighed. He may love Furbies, but he was still the badass Dally they all knew and feared. "You're no fun." he muttered, before turning on the TV. Dally half swore, half grunted in reply as Mickey Mouse came on.

"Hello boys and girls! Are you ready to have fun today?" Mickey asked.

"No!" Dally groaned, trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey Dally, how come you don't like Mickey Mouse?" Ponyboy asked, wandering in.

"Because it creeps me out! He's a _mouse_! Mouses don't talk! Or anything else he does!" Dally replied.

Ponyboy coughed to cover up his laughter, and Two-Bit grinned, and said in a really bad British accent, "I believe the plural form of mice is referred to as mice, not mouses. Elementary dear Winston, elementary."

Dally scoffed. "What the hell was that?!"

"Your crude language is absolutely appalling, Dallas." Two-Bit said, still using the same British accent.

"Your face." Dally muttered.

"Is amazingly handsome, I know." Two-Bit said, dropping the accent. "Don't you think?"

"Yes." Dally answered automatically.

Two-Bit grinned, "I think I like the new Dally."

"Shut up!" Dally muttered.

"Your hair!" Two-Bit retorted. "Ohhhh!" Then, Two-Bit's grin widened, and he continued, "You need some exotic ice for that exotic burn?!"

Dally gave Two-Bit his patented, 'Shut the fuck up before I beat the shit out of you!' look that he reserved especially for him.

Two-Bit wisely turned his attention (or powers of annoyance) to Darry, who had unfortunately walked in. "Hey Superman! What's up?"

"You calling Darry Superman is queer." Dally blurted out.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "That coming from the guy who said 'queer.'"

"Hey guys! How's Sleeping Beauty?" Sodapop asked, half stumbling down the stairs, still not fully awake.

"Queer." Two-Bit said with a grin.

Dally threw a coaster at Two-Bit's head, which Two-Bit promptly dodged. And so it hit the TV. They all watched in stunned silence as Mickey Mouse slowly faded into oblivion...

"Oops."

_3rd Person: Dally's POV..._

_Great. Just great. Thanks to Two-Bit and the stupid coaster, Darry kicked me out._ Dally thought, blaming everyone but himself of course.

"Hey, greaser."

Dally spun around, about to whip out his switchblade, but it was only Sylvia. "Goddamn it, Sylvia! Don't do that to me!"

Sylvia pouted. "Aw, come on Dally! I was just having some fun."

"Whatever."

"So you still wanna see _Chickflick 3_ with me?" she asked.

"Do I _look_ like a chick to you?! Of course I don't want to see _Chickflick 3_ with you! It's stupid and sappy and I want to see _Bloody Virgins_!" Dally said, before he could catch himself.

"PIG!!" Sylvia cried, slapping him.

_Great. Now not only do I not have a place to crash, but I don't have a woman either! Shit!_ Dally sulked, slinking down the street.

"Hey, Dally! As an apology for the coaster thing, I've decided to do you a favor!" Two-Bit said, suddenly appearing behind Dally.

"What the fuck?!" Dally demanded. "That was like one of those creepy butlers who always appear behind people in horror movies!"

Two-Bit laughed. "Don't you want to know what the favor is, Furbie Boy?"

"If you call me Furbie Boy one more time, I'll shave you bald while you sleep!" Dally threatened.

Two-Bit paled. Since Dally could only tell the truth, he must really mean it. "So, you want to get some smokes with me? My treat."

"Nah. If we get busted shopliftin' I'll probably end up blurting out the truth." Dally said, shaking his head sadly. "...Hey! Why'd you change the subject?!"

"What subject?" Two-Bit asked innocently. Too innocently.

"From the favor to shoplifting!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Just tell me what the goddamn favor was!"

Two-Bit sighed. "Weeeellll, I sorta, kinda signed you up for, um..." Glory hallelujah, was he gonna get it now! He didn't think Dally'd be in such a bad mood when he did it... "confession."

"What'd you say?" Dally asked.

"I signed you up for confession." At Dally's blank expression, he continued, "You know. At church."

Dally was currently in a confession booth, swearing revenge on Two-Bit.

"Why are you here, my son?" Father GoodWill asked.

"First off, I explicit ain't your explicit son! And the only explicit explicit reason I'm explicit here is 'cuz that explicit explicit explicit Two-Bit explicit Mathews explicit explicit blackmailed me! Explicit!" Dally swore.

Father GoodWill sighed. It was going to be a _loooong_ night. The last time Dally was here, he burnt the church down. Along with other...unmentionables.

"So now what?" Dally asked. The only experiences he had with churches was burning 'em down, and that time with Sylvai in the confession booth. And Sophia. Sandy. Sasha. Sally. He had a thing for blondes and "S"s.

Father GoodWill sighed again. "You confess Dallas."

"It's Dally."

"Dallas."

"Dally!"

"_Dallas_!"

"TWO-BIT!!" Two-Bit screamed from somewhere outside.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to confess here!" Dally screamed back.

"Please Dallas! There's no reason to be crude!" Father GoodWill chided.

"Whatever, Father GoodGill." Dally said, smirking. "Well, I suppose that as long as I'm here, I might as well come out and say it. Father GoodPill, I'm...the best thing since sliced bread!!"

"I meant you confess about all your horrible and misguided sins!" Father GoodWill snapped.

"...?"

Father GoodWill sighed. "The bad stuff you've done, Dallas."

"Oh! Well Father GoodBill, it all started when I was two and I kissed-" Dally started.

"More recently! Like within the last week."

"Sure, Father GoodKill. Well, I mugged a little girl, burnt a couple of library books, slashed Tim's tires, stole all the cop's doughnuts, got arrested uh...I can't count that high, but it was a lot..."

_Three Hours Later..._

"And then I went old people tipping." Dally _finally_ finished.

-snort- "Oh, uh yeah right." Father GoodWill said, snorting awake. "Wait, did you say old people tipping?!"

"Yeah. It's like cow tipping, only with old people. You find some geezer with a walker, and tip 'em over!" Dally explained.

"...!!!"

"I'm guessing that's bad, huh Father GoodDill-Pickle?" Dally smirked. "Almost as bad as that time with me 'n Sally in this here confession booth..." he drawled. "Oh, wait. Isn't Sally your daughter?" he asked innocently. Well, as innocently as Dallas Winston could.

Father GoodWill's face had turned red, and there was a vein twitching in his forehead. "GET OUT!!!" he roared.

"Sure thing, Father GoodYou're-an-idiot." Dally drawled, casually walking out the door. Maybe confession wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**a/n: Dally...in confession! XD Yeah, FYI: this is set in the present time...**

**Review or...a baby chicken-lion-panda-moose cub will die! Don't ask me what the fuck that is tho...XD**


	3. SORRY!

OMG!! You're probably just fainted from shock. I updated! OK, so here's my excuse: I lost my computer cord, and haven't had internet access for a month. Oops. Sooooo...I'm going to update ASAP!! or as soon as I can type everything up. I'm thinking of putting Saiyuki Remix on hold because I have four other stories and schoolwork and Dance Class and chores and...well, you get the point. My apologies for being an airhead, and I'll make it up to you, promise! I don't have school on Friday and maybe Monday, so I'll spend those days typing! Once again, SORRY! You all get cookies, chocolate, fudge, and ice cream for waiting on me! XD


	4. Day Three: Diary aka Sheldon

**Day Three: Diary (aka Sheldon)**

In his room, glaring and cussing at his clock was...you guessed it. Dallas Winston. Who else in the gang would cuss at a clock?! Johnny?

"Move explicit faster you explicit explicit clock!" he growled. But even his most terrifying glare and ear-wilting cusses couldn't make time go by any faster. Eventually, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep...

"**FIRE!!!"**

"Augh! What?! Where?!" Dally shouted, falling off the bed.

Two-Bit grinned. Even if he'd pay dearly for it later, he just couldn't resist messing with Dally. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

Dally threw his clock at Two-Bit and missed.

"Missed me!" Two-Bit gloated. He was still gloating when a book connected with his face. "OW! Jesus Christ!" he grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Hey, what is this anyway?"

"My diary." Dally blurted out.

Two-Bit's grin turned more than a bit evil. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Dally whispered miserably.

"It's pink." Two-Bit said, his smile now slightly demonic. "Let's see if the inside is pink too..."

"NO! Keith Mathews, if you read that, I'll go to a gay bar and-"

"As if you wouldn't do that anyway!" Two-Bit muttered under his breath.

"AND tell everyone there you're a fag looking for cheap sex!" Dally finished.

"Hmm, Dally's diary, or no Dally's diary. Yeah, definitely worth it." Two-Bit said, opening it.

Dally lunged trying to grab the diary, but Two-Bit ran out the door, reading as he went.

**Dear Diary,**

**No, that sounds too girly! How about a tuff name like...Sheldon. Yeah...**

**Dear Sheldon,**

"You named it _Sheldon_?!" Two-Bit shouted, as he ran through Dally's house.

"Shut the fuck up, and give me my goddamn dia-I mean journal back!" Dally shouted, chasing Two-Bit.

"_**NEVER**_" Two-Bit yelled back.

**Dear Sheldon,**

**I've decided to join a boyband! It's always been a secret dream of mine! I can sing with b5 or maybe even get together with Justin Timberlake. I mean, sing together! You think boybands are tuff, right? Right?! Or I could become a woman...**

"MATTHEWS!!!" Dally shouted. "Get back here!"

"You'll never take us alive!!" Two-Bit shouted back.

"Wasn't planning to." Dally growled, slowly walking towards Two-Bit. Two-Bit took a step back, and his back hit the wall. Dally lunged, and Two-Bit ducked under his arms, and spun around to face Dally again.

"I won't tell anyone about Sheldon..." Two-Bit said, before continuing, "IF," Dally groaned. "IF you go along with my plan to convince the rest of the gang to whup the Socs in..."

"In what?!" Dally demanded.

"A dance off."


	5. Day Four: Danceoff: Jazzy Johnny

**Day Four:**

**Danceoff (Jazzy Johnny!)

* * *

**

"No. Fucking. Way." Dally growled.

"Fine. Then I'll just call Tim up, an' tell him about Sheldon..." Two-Bit said.

Dally growled. "Fine! We'll have a...danceoff."

"YES!!"

"But if you tell _anyone_ about Sheldon, I'll rip your tongue out through your nose and choke you with it!" Dally threatened.

Two-Bit gulped.

* * *

"What?"

"That's right! We're having a danceoff!" Two-Bit sang.

"Yes!" Soda said, high-fiving Two-Bit.

"Dally?" Johnny asked, nervously.

"He's right." Dally muttered.

"No." Darry said.

"Ah, you're just scared!" Soda teased.

"...fine."

"A danceoff? Sure." Steve said, shrugging.

"What about the Socs? Have they agreed to this?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yep!" Two-Bit said, happily.

"Hey, Dally! What song are you dancing to?" Soda asked, smirking.

"I'm. Not. Fucking. Dancing." Dally growled out.

"But—" Two-Bit started.

"NO! I just said you could have a danceoff, not that I'd actually dance!" Dally interrupted.

"But—"

"NO! No matter what you do or say, I will _not_ dance!"

"Killjoy."

"Damn straight."

* * *

The gang was in a deserted lot, waiting. The Socs arrived, driving up in their mustangs. They stepped out, and lined up in front of the gang. Strangely enough, Two-Bit was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe he got crocked and forgot. _Dally thought, hoping to get out of this embarrassing mess.

No such luck. Suddenly, a beat up old car turned a corner on two wheels, drove straight at them, then as everyone was running for cover, swerved around to a perfect horizontal stop just inches from Dally, who hadn't even flinched. ('Cuz he's a badass hunk:3) Two-Bit stepped out.

"What. The. Fuck."

Two-Bit looked like a gangster. Baggy pants, pinkie rings, shades, and a shitload of jewelery.

"Yo dogs, 'sup!"

"What'd you just fucking call me you shit head?!" (Guess who.)

"Um, Two-Bit? Are you crocked again?" Ponyboy asked nervously.

"Yes. Ya dig my bling?" Two-Bit asked.

"Your what?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"My ice?" Two-Bit tried.

"What, are you cold?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-Bit sighed. "My jewelery."

"...um, yes?"

"I don't know you. I don't know any of you!" Dally groaned as the Socs nearly died from laughing.

"So...ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!!!" Two-Bit shouted.

"..."

"I _SAID,_ ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!!!"

"Yeah."

"Whoo."

"Enthusiam."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Aw, fuck you. I'm starting the music." Two-Bit grumbled.

"Wait! I wanna go first!" Johnny said.

"Really?" Two-Bit looked ready to kiss him. And knowing Two-Bit when he's crocked, Johnny took a step back.

"Yeah..."

"OK, give me your CD, and I'll play it for you." Two-Bit said.

"Sure, Two-Bit." Johnny said, giving Two-Bit the CD. ('Cuz he so totally could afford it.)

"My name isn't Two-Bit."

"Then what in hell's name is it?" Darry asked.

"SuperawesomechickmagnetgangstapimpandmasterDJchicken." Two-Bit replied.

"...great."

"COOL!" Ponyboy said.

"Don't encourage him!" Dally said.

"Hey, where's Steve?" Johnny asked.

"What? You mean he didn't get out of the car?" Two-Bit asked, looking confused. "YO! STEVE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"NO!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!"

"EXACTLY. NOW GET OUT!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! AW, DAMN YOU TWO-BIT!!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" asked Ponyboy.

"Shut up Pony."

Steve stepped out. He was in an Elvis costume. His hair was greased like Elvis' and everything.

By this time, the Socs had recovered from Gangsta Two-Bit. But now...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"I hate you." Steve muttered.

"I get that a lot." Two-Bit mused.

"Gee, I wonder why." Darry said sarcastically.

"So, can I dance or what?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, Johnnypie." Two-Bit said, putting his CD in the (totally _not_ stolen) CD player.

"Uh...yeah."

It started out with a jazzy beat...

_Please leave all overcoats, canes, and tophats with the doorman._

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed._

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it,_

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring a-and..._

"This is humiliating." Dally groaned.

"This is AWESOME!!" Pony shouted.

"Shut up Pony."

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes, WHOA-OH everything goes according to pla-an..._

Johnny started really rocking out now. In a jazzy sort of way...

_I'm the new Cancer, never looked better, and you can't stand it!_

He pointed to a random Soc.

_Because you say so under your breathe, you're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?!"_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new Cancer, never looked better,_

_And you can't stand i-i-it!_

He pointed to another Soc, and winked at her. She fainted. 'Cuz Johnny's just hot like that.

_Next is a trip to the ladies room in vain,_

_I betcha can't keep up with fashionistas,_

_Tonight Tonight, You are You are,_

_A whispering campaign,_

Johnny mimed whispering, mocking the Socs...

_I bet to them, your name is "Cheap!"_

_I bet tonight you look like Shh..._

He put his fingers to his lips...

_Talk to the mirror,_

_Oh choke back tears!_

_And keep telling yourself that,_

"_I'm a Diva!"_

He snapped, doing a jazzy kick...

"Wow, who knew Johnnybrownie had it in him?" Two-Bit wandered aloud.

"It's Johnnycake." Dally corrected.

"You should know." Two-Bit said, winking at him.

Dally pulled Two-Bit's head back by his hair, "What was that?"

"Johnnycake. Right."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You think?" Steve muttered.

"SHHH! Guys!" Soda said, still watching Johnny.

_Laced. With. Nitroglycerin!_

_I'm the new Cancer,_

_Never looked better!_

"You can say that again." Dally said, "Shit! Was that out loud?!"

"Yep!"

"Shut up Pony."

_And you can't stand i-i-it!_

The music went all jazzy again, and Johnny pulled a hat out of nowhere, and did a jazz kick.

_And I know, And I know,_

_It just doesn't feel like a night out,_

_With no one sizing you up,_

_I've never been so surreptitious,_

_So of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!_

_And I know, And I know,_

_It just doesn't feel like a night out,_

_With no one sizing you up,_

_I've never been so surreptitious,_

_So of course I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!_

The music got soft, and Johnny slowed down...

_And I know, And I know,_

_It just doesn't feel like a night out,_

_With no one sizing you up,_

_I've never been so surreptitious,_

_So of course I'll be distracted when I spike** the punch!**_

Johnny punched the air, and Pony, Soda, and Two-Bit clapped, while the Socs scoffed.

"OK, Darry, your turn!" Two-Bit said.

* * *

**a/n: I'm gonna leave it there, 'cuz it's already like, 7 pages long on OpenOffice! Guess which song Darry dances too! I'll give you a hint: Superman (that hoe!) lol**

**I did Johnny first just to get him out of the way, but the rest of them will be hilarious...I hope...XD**


	6. Day Four: again Darring Darry

* * *

Day 4 (again):

Daring Darry (aka Superman!)

* * *

"OK Darry, it's your turn," Two-Bit said. 

"Hey!" Some Soc (we'll call him Larry) yelled, "It's our turn now!"

"They have a point." Ponyboy said.

"Shut up Pony."

Just then, a red Mustang drove up, and Cherry, Sylvia, and Sandy stepped out. "Hey boys...'sup?" Sylvia said, popping some gum.

"You weren't thinking of leaving us out, where you?" Sandy asked.

"Hey Cherry! Whatcha doing here?" Pony asked.

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by." She said, grinning.

Dally smirked. "Ya gonna dance for us?"

"Not even in your dreams Furbie Boy!" Cherry retorted.

"Now let's get this party started!" Sandy yelled. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

Two-Bit already had his (totally not stolen!) stereo out, so a Soc cautiously put a CD in, and then ran back to his friends real quick. "Larry" stepped forward. "OK, watch and learn!"

"Yeah, what not to do!" Steve retorted.

"That coming from the guy in the Elvis suit." "Larry" said, smirking. Steve flipped him off, and he ignored him as the music started to play...

_La la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la, _

La la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la la. 

"What the fuck is this?! The opera?!" Dally shouted.

"Actually, it'd be higher pitched with more crescendo and—"

"Shut up Pony."

_Listen._

_The boys on fire,_

_So I'ma heat it up._

_And if lil' mama throw it at me,_

_I'ma beat it up._

He smirked at Cherry, and she flipped him off too.

_See it's nothin',_

_If she ain't about somethin'. (Uh-huh)_

_Then I gotta next her,_

_On to the next one. (Next)_

_And she's bad, (Bad)_

_So I might holla. (Holla)_

This time he pointed at Sylvia, and she just glared at him.

_She moves up and down,_

_Like a 6-4 impala. (6 6 6)_

_She get it from her mama,_

_And she dont like lames, (Nope)_

He pointed at Darry...

_She likes rich , (Come On)_

_That's heavy in the game,_

_Like... me._

He pointed to himself, and smirked...

"Arrogant dick!" Sandy muttered. Everyone looked at her, she was usually so quiet. "What?"

"He thinks he's all that, but I'm all that and a bag of CHEETOS!!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Oo-er." Sylvia said.

_I see you lookin' at me._

_Tryna figure out how I move to the beat,_

_So good._

_Guess I got it in my blood._

_Everytime the DJs spinnin' my cuts._

He was attempting to do some sort of dance, but...

_I gets busy, gets busy on the one._

_I came to party,_

_Just to show you how it's done._

_Fellas you can 2 step if you want too. (Let's Go)_

_B5 givin' you somethin' to move to. (B5)_

_Thumpin' your trunk,_

_Make the speakers bump. (Uh-huh)_

_Hit the switch on the 6-4,_

_Make it jump. (Make it jump)_

He jumped up, doing that one-arm wavy thing...

_Got a brand new dance,_

_Can you see me stunt?_

_You can do it like me,_

_Just turn it up._

Still doing the one-arm wavy thing...

_Get low,_

_Hydrolic._

_Bring it up slow,_

_Hydrolic._

_Clean to the floor,_

_Hydrolic._

_This is how it goes,_

_Hydrolic._

He was smirking at Sylvia, and she wasn't stopping him...('cuz she's a golddigga!)

_So sophisticated, educated, standin' in the crowd._

_But she lookin' at me,_

_Cuz she like the way I put it down._

_She recognize me,_

_From my video and on my shows. (That's Right)_

_I told her that it's my dance..._

_And this is how it goes._

Now he was doing his "dance" AND the one-arm wavy thing...

_I gets busy, gets busy on the one. (Get Busy)_

_I came to party,_

_Just to show you how it's done. (Get Busy)_

_Fellas you can 2 step if you want too. (Get Busy)_

_B5 givin' you somethin' to move to._

"What the hell is with his arm?!" asked Soda. "It looks like he's trying to take off or something!"

Pony laughed...and laughed...and laughed...and lau—

"Shut up Pony."

_Thumpin' your trunk,_

_Make the speakers bump. (Hey)_

_Hit the switch on the 6-4,_

_Make it jump. (Make it jump)_

_Got a brand new dance,_

_Can you see me stunt? (See me stunt)_

_You can do it like me,_

_Just turn it up. (Wanna see you get)_

He went down doing a cross between a twist and a TWO-arm wavy thing.

"What the fuck?!" Steve said. "He looks like a demented chicken!"

"I don't know...it's kind of sexy." Sylvia said, eyeing him.

"And you're kinda slutty." Dally said, quickly adding, "But that's why I love you!" Sylvia just glared at him, and rolled her eyes.

_Get low,_

_Hydrolic._

_Bring it up slow,_

_Hydrolic._

_Clean to the floor,_

_Hydrolic._

_This is how it goes,_

_Hydrolic._

"This is never going to end, is it?" asked Two-Bit.

Darry silently picked up a rock, threw it, and hit "Larry" on the side of the head. -CONK- "Oops. It slipped."

"Hey! NO FAIR!!" The Socs shouted.

"Aw suck it up!" Dally shouted back. "WIMPS!!"

"YEAH!" Ponyboy shouted.

"Shut up Pony."

"Larry" was carried off. He had a concussion. Oh well, moving on...Darry shoved a CD into Two-Bit's hands, and silently walked to the center of the clearing.

_Youuuuuuuuuuu!!_

_Soulja Boy I told ya! Hey, I got a new dance for y'all called the Soulja Boy!!_

_Youuuuuuuuuuu!!_

_Ya gotta punch that, crank that three times..._

_Ohhhhhhhhh, Soulja boy up in that hoe, watch me crank that, watch me roll!_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy, then superman that hoe!_

_Now watch me, Youuuuuuuuuuu!!_

"Damn. Darry's got skillz!" Two-Bit said.

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

Darry was doing the Soulja Boy dance, and even the Socy girls were looking, 'cuz DAMN!!

_Soulja boy up in that hoe, watch me crank that, watch me roll!_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy, then superman that hoe!_

_Now watch me, Youuuuuuuuuuu!!_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Soulja boy up in that hoe, watch me lean, watch me rock!_

_Superman that hoe, watch me crank that robocop!_

"Wow!" Sandy said.

"Yeah, who knew Darry was so...so..." Cherry started.

"Pimping!" Sylvia finished.

_I'm jockin' on yo bitch ass,_

_And if we get a fight, then I'm cockin on yo bitch ass!_

Darry was looking HOT! Well, all the Greaser guys looked hot, but Darry was studly!

_Soulja boy up in that hoe, watch me crank that, watch me roll!_

_Watch me crank that soulja boy, then superman that hoe!_

_Now watch me, Youuuuuuuuuuu!!_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

_Crank that soulja boy, Youuuuuuuuuuu!! (now what)_

Darry was just getting his pimp on, when a Soc snuck over, and knocked over Two-Bit's stereo. "Oops. It slipped."

"My foot is about to slip up your ass!" Steve yelled.

"Yeah! I paid-well, I nearly got caught getting that!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Getting? Don't you mean stealing?" Ponyboy asked.

"Shut up, Pony."

"Well, it's our turn now!" A blonde, curvy, Soc girl said, popping her gum. She plugged her iPhone into her iHome, and turned it up...

* * *

**a/n: OMFG!! I updated!! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I was sick! And I'm a wimp so I just watched TV, but I updated now!! -nervous laughter- ...please don't kill me!**

**Review, and I'll give you cookies!!! Warm, chocolately, cookies...I'm hungry.**


End file.
